


Pictures of you

by KathleenRaven



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Freeform, Good Parent Oliver Queen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Mayor Oliver Queen, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven
Summary: Now Barry is away all that Oliver has to remind him are photographs





	Pictures of you

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place at the beginning of season 4 of Flash and season 6 of Arrow, some things changed a little :)
> 
> There's something in italics, it's a flashback :)

He didn't understand what eagerness life had to make him miserable, first the loss of Samantha, Thea in coma and to finish off Barry sacrificed himself to the speed force to save his city, everything was wrong.

They were just starting their relationship, after that event that Barry called Flashpoint they decided to go one step further and stop being just vigilantes patners; with Barry knowing about William there would not be the same problem as with Felicity, and he was sure that his son would be delighted to meet Flash, or so he thought before the whole incident in Lian yu.

Now his son barely spoke to him, he understood him, all that experience was traumatic but honestly he was worried, he just looked at his mother's picture all the time.

Suddenly something distracted Oliver from his ramblings.

-Oliver, Oliver!

-Did you say something?

-I've been calling you for more than two minutes.

-Sorry, I...

-You were watching it again

Again it got lost in his thoughts, he had been looking at the photo of him and Barry

-Hey, I understand you, I know you miss him but you have to move on, it's been six months, it's time to accept that he won't come back, no matter how much we all want him to- said Felicity, despite his breakup they were still close friends.

-I can't, he was...

-It's going to take time, but I know you're going to make it, I'll be here for you all the time and so will John.

-Thank you, Felicity.

-You're welcome- she smiled softly- now, could you review this bill? we need the council to vote tomorrow.

-Of course.

After just reading, he signed the document and handed it to Felicity, the blonde left his office and he was left alone again, alone with his memories and photographs. One of the things he loved most about Barry was his ability to smile, in the photograph that was now in his hands both appeared, happy, he still remembered perfectly.

_Mardon had done his own again, luckily Oliver was in Central City and they could easily catch the weather wizard, even after having stopped him the rain that he created persisted, while people sheltered a certain speedster in red was having fun under the downpour_

_-Barry, what are you doing?- asked Oliver through the communicator._

_-Playing in the rain- he answered as if it were too obvious, in fact it was._

_-You're going to get sick, and I don't think you want the nightly news or blogs to be full of Flash pictures playing in the rain like a little boy._

_-You're right._

_At a time when Oliver could barely blink and try to say anything else he felt that familiar draft and suddenly he was in Central City Park with his civilian clothes and Barry next to him, also in his normal clothes._

_-Done, no more press for Flash_

_Oliver rolled his eyes as he watched Barry jump over a puddle._

_-Ollie, don't be boring, come here_

_Using his speed Barry ran towards him and hugged him._

_-Just let me have this moment with you, I want to forget about Savitar, everything, being just us for a second._

_Actually this was one of the few times Barry was more in his normal, playful and funny self, Savitar had him too worried lately and honestly he was too worried about Prometheus, they deserved some calm._

_-All right- Oliver smiled at him_

_-I love you, Ollie._

_-And I love you_

_They kissed as the rain continued to fall, after getting soaked at Star Labs they changed and Barry had Cisco take a picture of them._

Oliver opened his desk drawer, the ring had been there for seven months, he didn't get a chance to give it to her, they hadn't been together for a long time but he was sure he wanted it to be forever, but maybe Felicity was right, it was time to move on, he dropped the ring and the photograph into the drawer and closed it.

* * *

William was in his room playing video games, little by little he was getting used to Oliver, letting him in, one day he would be the father he needed so much.

-Hey buddy

-Oliver, you're early.

-Yes, there's a place I'd like you to come with me, if you want.

* * *

  
They left the flowers in front of Samantha's tomb, it was the first time William had visited her.

-I don't know what I should do

-Talk to her, that helps- said Oliver remembering how Barry or himself did it.-I'll give you space.

-No, you can stay

-It's okay

-Mom, I miss you so much, I couldn't even say goodbye to you- he stopped for a moment while his tears fell, his father put his shoulder around him- I love you Mom and I want you to know that I don't blame Oliver for what happened, I don't blame Oliver for what happened anymore.

-His last wish was for me to take care of you and that's what I'll do.

-Thanks for bringing me here, Dad- answered William as he hugged him, it was the first time I hugged him and told him Dad.

* * *

The months passed, Oliver was in his office finishing the last earrings of the day, he looked at the clock, he had little time left to finish and go with William to eat pizza as he had promised, he smiled at the photo that was now on his desk: he and William after their first baseball game; when he was finally going to tell Felicity and Quentin that he had finished he received a call.

-Cisco, what's going on? Is there a problem at Central?

-Not exactly - he was quiet for a moment - I call you because I found a way to get Barry out of the speed force, I can bring him back.

* * *

  
Cisco's plan turned out to be true, but Barry was a little changed... he said inconsistencies and only drew those strange symbols, that's how Oliver found him when he got to Star Labs.

-I'm still not sure what's wrong with him- said Caitlin- it may be temporary or he' ll probably stay that way forever.

Oliver stood in the cortex as she came out, looked at the photo Cisco still had, him, Caitlin, Barry and the fake Wells, could Barry ever be the man of that image again? He walked to the cell where the brunette still drew

-Come back to me, Barry.

* * *

He stayed to help Wally and Cisco with the samurai, but he never waited for the madman to take him away, he tried to fight but his efforts were useless, no one could save him.

-Barry, come on, Oliver's in trouble- said Iris through the cell glass.

At that moment Barry's eyes shone as peculiarly as when he was about to run, he through the cell and left at full speed, the next thing Oliver knew: he was safe, thanks to Barry.

-Ollie

-Barry, you're back.

-I'll always come back to you

They kissed before Barry took them running back to the labs.

* * *

  
The mayor's job was exhausting, but there was something that always made it lighter, photos on his desk: one with Thea after waking from the coma, William and him at the baseball game, him and Barry in a bar with their teams; the last one was his favorite: he and Barry with William in the middle of them before splitting their wedding cake, Oliver smiled at the images and continued working, they were good but the best thing was that he had with him all those people.

End


End file.
